


Unhappenings #C

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "I had forgotten what it was like for something to be sticky. Especially me."





	Unhappenings #C

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted ?? (Found a note in Jan. 2007, saying it had been written but never posted, so... yeah!)
> 
> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time. Prompt: Al/Ed PGish pillow, food, ice cream "

"No more, Ed," Alphonse said, staring at his half-finished bowl of ice cream. "I'm full."

"But... chocolate syrup," Ed protested, holding up the bottle. "You like chocolate syrup."

"I have years to eat," Al replied. "In the last month you've tried to stuff six years of food into me and... You aren't still feeling guilty about anything, are you, Ed?"

"No," Edward said, slowly and softly.

"Ed..."

"I'll clean up," Ed announced, grabbing for a handful of dishes including Al's ice cream. "This stuff isn't so bad, even if it is part milk."

"Other than the sticky," Al noted. "I had forgotten what it was like for something to be sticky. Especially me."

Frowning when Ed started to laugh, Al pushed back his chair.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that," Ed said quickly, running over to catch Al before he made it to the doorway out of the kitchen.

"I know," Al replied, smiling after a moment. "It must sound silly, though."

"I'd probably be the same way if I'd gotten..." Edward trailed off, glancing down at his body. He was still clutching the ice cream spoon in his right hand, metal against metal. And dripping as well, mostly onto the floor but a bit had invariably spread to leave...

"Sticky," Al noted. Before Edward could reply, Al had that hand between his, bringing both metal and the spoon to his lips to be cleaned efficiently by Al's tongue.

"Thought you said you were full," Edward stammered, watching.

"...sticky," Al mumbled, licking the junction where Ed's thumb was jointed to his hand.

"Right." Ed couldn't help but stare. He didn't mind indulging Alphonse, after all.


End file.
